


Like Father, Like Son

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Confrontations [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone Loves Colin, Gen, Meeting the Parents, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: A meeting between Colin and Mr Knight, overheard in a dark swimming pool, shortly after Colin's conversation with Mrs Knight.





	Like Father, Like Son

Colin wandered through the empty halls, the only thing drowning out his steps on the real stone floor was the muffled sounds from the party in the main ballroom. This was only his third visit to the mine, and the first time he had managed to sneak away and explore the building on his own.

He passed an open door through which shone an eerie blue light, and he heard… the sound of water? Colin stopped on the threshold. It was the mine’s very own swimming pool, abandoned except for a lonely figure slowly making its rounds through the illuminated water.

Colin recognised the man, although he had never spoken to him. Of all the people he could have run into, it was David’s father. Even hidden in the almost steaming water, this tall, heavyset man, with a belly that probably spilled over the band of his swimming trunks, was unmistakable. His thin grey hair was unable to hide the bald spot on top of his head, so his age was probably well over that of Mrs Knight.

Colin was about to leave when a booming voice called out. “Who is that over there? Come in where I can see you!”

Colin smiled apologetically and stepped through the door. “Good evening. I apologise, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure. I’m Colin Denham, the Head of the Science Department.”

Mr Knight started to swim towards the side closest to Colin.

“Ah yes! You’re the guy my son keeps talking about. I can’t believe he hasn’t introduced us earlier, but what do you expect of that boy. You’re here for that party? Intolerable affair, but I see you tried to get away from it, too. And of course you ended up here. I hear MarsCorp doesn’t have a pool, why don’t you join me?”

“Oh, no. I’m afraid I only brought evening dress.”

“I don’t see why that’s a problem. We’re both adults. Come on in.” 

For a moment, the word ‘dare’ popped up in his brain, but it was enough for him to make up his mind. If this was a test, he wouldn’t fail. So Colin smiled and started to take off his jacket, tie, and shirt, tossing them carelessly on one of the deck chairs that were neatly arranged around the pool. He dropped his shoes and socks next to them, and without hesitation, got rid of his trousers.

He turned to face Mr Knight, slowly and deliberately walking up to the edge, thrilled at the look the man now tried to hide from him. He had felt that burning stare on his back, and after turning it had quickly moved from his thighs to his chest and back to his face. Not fast enough to not be noticeable, but not too obvious, too.

Colin smiled, this was almost a challenge. He stopped on the edge and let him get one last good look, before letting his body fall into the warm water.

“So, you’re the boss of the science department now? How’s the boy doing? Not too bad I hope.”

After the fuss David’s mother had made about him, Colin was slightly surprised by this change in attitude. “Eh, no, quite the opposite actually. David is a very smart boy and shows great promise, he might even lead the department one day.”

“Is that so? And what are you going to do then? Haha, well. We’ll see. But, and this might shine a bad light on your department, the only thing he has talked about is you.”

“Me?” Colin feigned surprise. Thank the Shareholders David only had two parents, he was beginning to get fed up with this.

“Yeah, I feel like I know more about you than about any of the science he’s supposedly doing. And“ he coughed, “from what I’ve seen so far, you don’t seem especially interesting.”

Well, two could play this game. With a single stroke Colin pushed himself forward, so they were just a bit closer than most people were comfortable with, and put on his best smirk. “You might change your mind once you get to know me better.”

And just like on David, that smirk made him swallow air, while trying hard not to blush.

“Oh, eh, really?" He absentmindedly licked his bottom lip. "It, uh, just so happens that I’m returning to the base next week, why don’t you join us for dinner?”  


End file.
